iLove You
by AnubiSeddie
Summary: ¿Que creen que pasa después de la ruptura de Sam y Freddie? ¿Aún hay oportunidad para ellos volver con ayuda de su amigos Carly, Spencer y Gibby? Continuación de iLove you... Mi primer 'Two-shot'. Rated M por contenido explicito. Soy mala en summaries xD solo lean!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Bien, HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! y quise dejarles esta idea que tenia hace rato y queria compartirla con ustedes! como verán Dan Schneider nos dejó inconclusos con lo que pasa después de iLove you y yo quise darle una secuela. Lo dividí en dos capitulos por que es larguito. Solo lean please.**_

**iCarly no me pertenece lastimosamente :( si fuera asi Sam y Freddie ya tendrian hijos, una casa y un perro. Solo es una historia de mi imaginación...**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

**Freddie.**

-Te amo – confesé cuando salíamos del elevador, después de haber finalizado los días de relación que habíamos tenido gracias al escuchar algo que Carly le dijo a Spencer y su novia Gena, pero que indirectamente nos llegó a nosotros y la verdad no entendía porque…

Se detuvo en seco y puedo decir que la sorprendí. Camine hasta ella para que me mirara a los ojos.

Ni yo mismo sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, mi mente decía 'Dejarla ir' pero mi corazón no quería hacerlo. Solo quería estar con ella, pero mis sentimientos estaban confusos.

Ella me miró, sonrió levemente y suspiro.

-También te amo – contestó. En ese momento solté toda respiración que estaba acumulando y que ni yo mismo sabía que lo estaba haciendo, sonreí con su confesión. Entonces era mutuo.

No lo vi venir cuando ella me besó, un leve beso con un montón de significados, sinceramente no sé lo que sería de mi después de esta noche sin Sam.

Cuando nos separamos opté por sacar mi Peraphone y mirar la hora, no quería que esto se acabara… Nunca.

-Hmm… Son las 10:30 – Comenté. Y creo que ella leyó mis pensamientos por que respondió:

-¿Terminamos a medianoche? – Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa y alzando sus cejas. Sinceramente hubiese preferido que esto continuara para toda la vida, y no así.

-Mmm… Correcto – Dije guardando mi peraphone con una sonrisa y mirando hacia los lados por si alguien estaba cerca, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor tomando a Sam por la cintura.

\- ¡Bueno! – Añadió Sam con una sonrisa, caminando conmigo hacia el elevador y apretando el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Nos besamos en ese instante mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, la tome por la cintura y en ese momento todo el mundo dejó de existir, solo me importaba estar con ella esa última hora y media lo más cerca que pudiera, porque a partir de mañana actuaríamos como si esto jamás hubiese pasado.

No sé en qué momento nuestro beso se tornó más intenso y necesitado, solo sé que en ese momento solo quería estar más cerca de Sam, a su cuerpo y aunque suene cursi a su corazón. La empuje suavemente hasta una de las paredes del elevador y tomé sus muñecas a la parte arriba de su cabeza con firmeza pero sin lastimarla. No sé qué nos llevó a estar en esta situación y Sam no hizo nada para detener mi agarre; ella solo correspondió el beso que se sentía que cada vez se volvía más y más intenso.

Antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en la sala de Carly o en el estudio, me separe lentamente de ella y solté mi agarre en sus muñecas, sentí como jadeó levemente ante la pérdida. Me aparte un poco y apreté el botón de emergencia para detener el elevador, tenía que hablar con ella no quería que pensara que me quería aprovechar de ella. Sam seguía recostada en la pared mirándome, analizando lo que acababa de pasar, lo podía sentir por cómo estaba algo tensionada… cuando el ascensor se detuvo me volví hacia ella, teníamos que al menos concluir estos días de relación… necesitábamos hablar.

-Lo siento, por besarte así… No quiero que pien… - Eso fue todo lo que pude susurrar mirándola a los ojos cuando ella me calló con un beso apasionado. Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones y solo me dispuse a corresponder, ella quería tanto esto como yo y honestamente yo no tenía palabras en este momento para concluir, así que lo agradecí internamente.

Ambos estábamos confundidos con la situación, pero eso no nos detuvo y solo nos dejamos llevar por las sensaciones del momento y no sé a qué grado nos llevaría esto pero quería averiguarlo…

Sentí las manos de Sam dentro de mi camisa, sin romper el beso me acariciaba suavemente, sus manos calidad me hicieron estremecer ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No quería saber, solo continuar con lo que fuera; me gustaba la sensación de sus manos. La volví agarrar de las muñecas, ya no daba más, la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba aunque solo fuera esta noche y sé que era mutuo, Sam me lo estaba demostrando con sus besos. A la mierda las diferencias entre nosotros, a la mierda lo que pasara mañana, a la mierda todo lo que dijo Carly sobre forzar esa conexión. En este momento sentía una conexión con ella más fuerte de lo que pudiera imaginar y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Desperté de mis pensamiento cuando vi que ella se había quitado la chaqueta y la blusa (no sé en qué momento se soltó de mi agarre, estaba demasiado distraído en mis pensamientos egoístas) me quedé pasmado; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su acto y mucho menos a lo que estaba viendo. Sus perfectos pechos cubiertos con un sostén rosado pálido de encaje. Solo me deje llevar por el momento, ya no habría marcha atrás definitivamente quería esto.

La besé nuevamente, suavemente, mostrándole que podía confiar en mí en este momento y en cualquier otro, que yo siempre la protegería y amaría. Baje lentamente a su cuello y clavícula proporcionándole un pequeño mordisco en esos puntos débiles, besé su pecho y la entrada de sus senos. No haría nada sin su permiso, la dejaría tomar a ella la iniciativa para que no pensara que quería aprovecharme de ella…

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando Sam se quitó su sostén de repente y lo lanzó por algún lado del piso del elevador, yo seguía acorralándola en la esquina del elevador mis manos a cada uno de los lados de sus costados y podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Sam, mientras trataba de respirar aunque no podía, ante lo que veía. Era simplemente hermosa. La besé y me atreví a tomar uno de sus pechos con mis manos (definitivamente a la mierda todo) y Sam soltó un ahogo un leve gemido en mi boca ante lo que me propuse, y después de eso supe que estaba totalmente perdido y pronto no tendría más control de mí mismo. Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa lentamente y yo solo me detuve a mirarla a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban un brillo de deseo y tristeza. Me estremecí ante eso, ella sabía que después de esto mañana solo actuaríamos como si nada pasó y eso no era lo que ambos queríamos realmente.

Sus manos y ojos viajaron a través de mi pecho. Ella deslizo mi camisa por mis hombros hasta que cayeron al suelo. Comenzó a besar mi pecho delicadamente y gruñí ante la sensación de su aliento en mi pecho, era extremadamente placentero y lo pude sentir en mi bajo vientre, sinceramente ya no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir, esto me estaba matando…

Como un animal salvaje la detuve y la empuje contra la pared para besarla apasionadamente, dando paso a mi lengua dentro de su boca. Ya no más rodeos; me sentía desesperado por tenerla y por estar más conectado a ella y sé que Sam sentía lo mismo en ese momento…

Sam me correspondió al beso de la misma manera en que la besé. Ambos habíamos perdido la cabeza en este momento.

Sin más vueltas me separé de ella y desabroche sus pantalones, la miré de reojo como pidiendo permiso y ella solo asintió. Ambos queríamos esto, ambos lo necesitábamos… Después la deje solo con su ropa interior ¡Dios! Era tan hermosa, me separé para verla y vi cómo se sonrojaba, la besé levemente expresándole seguridad y baje lentamente para besar sus pechos y con una de mis manos agarré el otro brindándole la misma atención que al que estaba en mi boca, luego baje mis besos a su bajo vientre y me detuve en sus centro, baje su última prenda y la deje desnuda ante mí. Perfecta. Me levanté y la vi mirándome fijamente, deseo y amor impregnado en sus ojos, eso me hizo sonreírle. No necesitábamos palabras ya lo expresábamos todo con las miradas.

Ella era hermosa.

Sam imito mi acto, bajando mis pantalones y mi bóxer al mismo tiempo. Me quite los zapatos y me quede totalmente desnudo frente a ella, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y un sentimiento de orgullo se apodero de mí en ese momento que no evité sonreír. La mire a los ojos, y tome una de sus mejillas preguntándole si en verdad quería esto...

-Sam… ¿Estás segura? – Pregunte para asegurarme… La verdad ni yo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era mi primera vez y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Sam solo asintió.

La bese nuevamente y la levante levemente recargándola contra la pared y sus piernas enrollándose en mis caderas. Estaba listo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no quería nada más que hacer esto con Sam, solo con ella, para mi ella era la indicada y ya no quería esperar, así el día de mañana ella ya no estuviera conmigo…

Un pensamiento coherente cruzo mi mente: No nos estábamos protegiendo en este momento, no estábamos ni siquiera pensando en las consecuencias solo en el momento. Eso me hizo separarme de ella abruptamente y detener cualquier error que estuviéramos a punto de cometer.

-Sam… Ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo no… - Me detuve, no sabía cómo decir esto, era mi primera vez y sinceramente no pensé que fuera a pasar de esta manera, no estaba preparado – Ya sabes, no nos estamos protegiendo – concluí. La verdad ni siquiera sé lo que hacía, pero no me iba a echar para atrás ahora.

-Tranquilo Fred-bobo, llevo tomando la pastilla por un año – Susurró sonrojada. Esperen… ¿Sam no era virgen? ¿Cómo así que tomaba la píldora? Eso no me gustaba me sentí celoso y posesivo en ese momento, no me imaginaria a Sam con otro hombre, no quería.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Ósea, que ya lo has hecho antes? – Pregunté haciendo notar mis celos.

-No seas idiota… mi loca madre me hizo ir a un doctor después de cumplir los 17… Ya sabes por si acaso, ya sabes que intenta ser buena madre... – murmuro aún sonrojada y sonriendo. Yo sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima. Me sentí aliviado, quería ser el único hombre en la vida de Sam. – Es mi primera vez… - Confesó Sam.

-También la mía – Confesé de vuelta, mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole. Una de mis manos viajo a su mejilla y la besé delicadamente.

-Estoy lista… - Dijo ella un susurro… Yo también lo estaba, honestamente.

Sin más previos entré en ella lentamente, procurando no lastimarla. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios haciéndome saber que había roto su barrera y que ambos habíamos perdido toda virtud ahora. Me detuve por unos minutos, esperaría a que ella me diera la señal para continuar, no quería presionarla y ella después de unos segundos solo asintió para que yo prosiguiera. Me moví lentamente y me estremecí sintiéndola alrededor de mí, era simplemente indescriptible.

Poco a poco, con cada embestida Sam comenzó a gemir y jadear en señales de que el dolor se había ido y empezaba a disfrutarlo. Eso me hizo gruñir y perder el control, no quería lastimarla pero no podía más…

-Mas… rápido… – Exigió Sam jadeando. Encontrando cada vez mis embestidas mientras sus manos estaban halando mi cabello levemente y su cabeza iba hacia atrás lo cual me daba más acceso a su cuello.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para perder aún más el control y embestirla como un salvaje.

El elevador se inundó de gemidos y jadeos entre ambos, me sentía más cerca al clímax y tenía la certeza de que no iba a aguantar más. Sam solo gemía en respuesta. Era abrumador y tan placentero que ya no di más…

-Sam… - Gruñí, estaba cerca. Ella gimió en respuesta y eso fue todo lo que necesite para alcanzar el clímax dentro de ella y Sam me acompaño estrechándose a mí alrededor.

Ambos soltamos un grito de placer, mis manos estaban firmes en sus caderas y sus piernas estaban enrolladas en las mías, mi cabeza estaba en su hombro y los brazos de Sam estabas enredados en mi cuello; sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar la respiración y la compostura, aun conectados de la mejor forma que pudo existir…

La miré fijamente ¿Y Ahora qué? Después de esto ¿qué pasaría entre nosotros ahora? Preguntas que invadían mi mente sin ninguna respuesta, pero luego lo resolvería… ahora solo quería estar con ella. La bese levemente, ya hablaríamos de esto mañana… Ahora solo dejaríamos llevarnos ante las sensaciones hasta que se agotara el tiempo, no me iba a preocupar del resto por ahora… Nos desconectamos después de recuperarnos y ella jadeó ante la pérdida, Sí, tampoco me gusto la sensación.

Hice una especia de cama con nuestras ropas y me acosté en el piso del elevador atrayendo a Sam conmigo, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sus bellos rubios risos esparcidos en mis hombros y pecho, la amaba. Nos cubrimos con mi camisa y su chaqueta y nos quedamos ahí en silencio, nada incomodo, solo cada uno sometido en sus propios pensamientos… sentí como acariciaba mi pecho y yo acariciaba su espalda… ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme y así nos quedamos unos segundos, la besé ligeramente y luego ella se volvió a recostar en mi pecho… me sentía confundido, lo admito…

Tal vez un elevador no es el lugar más romántico para hacerlo, pero para mí fue único porque fue con Sam y no cambiaría este momento por nada en el mundo y sé que ella tampoco…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya agradado si hay al menos un review por regalo de cumpleaños, subo el otro pedazo de este 'two-shot'. :3**

**Lizeth x **


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Muy bien esta es la otra mitad de mi 'two shot'. Este es mi versión de iLove you, ya que para mi le faltó otra media hora más y esto es lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara._**

**_iCarly no me pertenece, los personajes son de Dan Scheneider... Lo que es triste, para mi. Solo es una historia de mi imaginación._**

**_Gracias al usuario por el review, fue un lindo detalle de cumpleaños y aquí está lo prometido, disfruten: _**

* * *

**General.**

Carly se preguntaba que pasaba con el elevador, simplemente no llegaba y le estresaba saber que otra vez estaría averiado, tal vez mañana llamaría a un técnico para que lo revisara, de verdad que era algo frustrante.

No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió mirando la película de terror con Spencer, que la noche anterior su loca exnovia, Jenna, no los dejo terminar de ver. ¡Ella sí que había sido una pesadilla!... Se le había olvidado completamente el hecho de que sus amigos seguían en su habitación (o eso pensaba ella) después de haber echado a Jenna, pero solo se limitó a ver el final de tal película.

Aunque en el muy recóndito de su ser algo le decía que algo no andaba bien con sus amigos (tal vez solo estaba paranoica después de que ellos se la pasaran discutiendo) y quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Así que pausó la película -sin importar lo que dijera Spencer - y subió hasta a su habitación para asegurarse de que Sam no había matado a Freddie aun y ellos habían arreglado sus problemas…

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa?... – Reclamó Spencer después de que ella pausara la película de repente pero no pudo decir nada más, Carly ya estaba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación la encontró vacía… "A lo mejor fueron al parque a darse besitos" pensó Carly con una sonrisa de picardía aunque después le pareció extraño que no le avisaran que se iban a algún lado... Pero de todos modos no le tomó mucha importancia y solo se sentía orgullosa el pensar de que al fin Sam encontrara un chico que no tuviera antecedentes penales o que simplemente diera asco. Y Aunque fuera solo Freddie, él era un chico especial y lo conocían de toda la vida.

Ambos tenían una conexión especial porque después de ella ser testigo de los maltratos de Sam hacia él, ella lo ama como si no hubiese mañana y él le correspondía. Eso le gustaba, sus amigos merecían ser felices a pesar de todo y a pesar de que a todo el mundo- incluyéndose- les pareciera increíble verlos de ese modo.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para terminar de ver su película pero su hermano ya no se encontraba ahí, tal vez se cansó de esperarla y solo se fue a dormir, igual ya era más de medianoche y ella extrañamente no sentía sueño así tuviera escuela en la mañana. Le puso 'reproducir' a la película y se concentró en ella, aunque no pudo ni ver ni 5 minutos cuando una Sam salía desde el elevador (_"¡Entonces si sirve el elevador!"_ Pensó aliviada…) con la mirada hacia abajo triste y algo… ¿Pensativa? Carly frunció el ceño, eso no era normal en Sam… algo había ocurrido.

-Sam… - Murmuró Carly algo curiosa por su expresión. Sam solo se limitó a sentarse en el sillón junto a ella.

Carly se sintió preocupada, era escasa las veces en que veía a Sam así. Pausó la película y encendió una de las lamparitas al lado del sillón que iluminaba solo un poco pero lo suficiente para poder ver a Sam. Ella solo se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos y sollozar, ella no era débil jamás lo había demostrado, pero en ese momento se sentía débil, perdida e impotente y todo lo que quería hacer era llorar y que su amiga la consolara, nada más.

-Sam… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Carly con tono de preocupación, ella también se sentía impotente de solo ver a su mejor amiga en esa condición.

-…Se terminó… - contestó Sam en un sollozo apenas audible.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Sam? – volvió a preguntar Carly ahora preocupada y confundida. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada…

Sam trato de calmarse un poco y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado, dijo:

-Se terminó Carls, todo con Freddie se terminó…- susurró Sam al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo…

Carly abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Por qué habían terminado?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? – reaccionó después de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué? Si se veían tan felices, aparte de esta tarde después de volver de la prisión… ¡Simplemente se veían bien!

Sam la miró fijamente, no quería hablar de eso pero necesitaba sacarse ese peso, ese dolor de encima o quedaría marcada para toda la vida. Aun lo amaba y no podía negárselo a ella misma ni a su amiga

-Simplemente… se acabó…- murmuró Sam con la voz quebrada. Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No, no, no, no es así de simple Sam ¡Se veían y se ven bien juntos!… - gritó Carly desesperada. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado?

-¡No es verdad! –Atacó Sam. Quería llorar, pero mostraba ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse…

-Sí es verdad, ustedes hacen una linda pareja y aunque es extraño para todos verlos juntos y aunque se quieran matar aun siendo novios, ustedes se aman, ustedes son… Seddie – Afirmó Carly con ternura tocando el hombro de Sam.

-Ahí esta… - Se levantó Sam abruptamente del sofá – Es extraño, es una relación totalmente extraña y no somos ni capaz de resolver nuestros propios problemas, siempre acudimos a ti. Simplemente estábamos forzando una conexión que teníamos a una relación ¡Nosotros no hacemos clic juntos, Carly! – gritó Sam, se sentía destrozada en ese momento pero simplemente no quería demostrarlo.

De pronto algo vino a la mente de Carly después de escuchar sus palabras de acusación. Ellos la habían escuchado cuando le estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo a Spencer y Jenna. Un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de ella... ¡Ella era la culpable de su ruptura! Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí escuchándola, solo quería gritarle sus cuatro verdades a Jenna para que dejara de tratar a Spencer como un niño. De pronto la odiaba aún más, si ella no trabajara en Ridgeway y Spencer no la hubiera visto, esto jamás hubiese pasado y sus mejores amigos aun seguirían juntos. Aunque no podía culpar a Jenna del todo, porque ella misma había hecho gran parte de que esto terminara así.

¡Ella y su bocota!

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Carly, fingiendo confusión. Claro que lo sabía y bien, pero quería que su amiga se lo confirmara.

Y dio en el clavo porque Sam explotó de exasperación, no era muy paciente:

-¡Freddie y yo te escuchamos! –Soltó Sam. ¡Bingo! Y Se sintió culpable de pronto–… Cuando le decías a Spencer y Jenna que forzaban una conexión que tenían tratando de volverla en una relación de 'novio y novia'… O algo así – Continuó Sam, expulsando todo el aire que contenía.

-Pero Sam, eso no iba dirigido a ustedes – Exclamó Carly, es verdad no iba dirigido a sus amigos pero aun así se sentía culpable…

-Si ya sé que no iba para nosotros, Carls. – Contestó Sam con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero… solo míranos, tantos años de maltrato hacia Freddie y después cuando lo besé en el encierro… Diste en el clavo al decirlo… Y…- No pudo terminar, solo limito a llorar silenciosamente enfrente de su mejor amiga, no quería demostrar debilidad pero no podía evitarlo. -¡Dios! Necesito jamón – exclamó Sam de pronto, limpiándose las lágrimas dirigiéndose a la cocina a esculcar la nevera de su amiga.

A Carly le dolía ver a Sam así. Se sentía culpable e impotente, sus amigos habían terminado gracias a ella y su estúpida boca… Pero tenía que ayudarlos, ellos no podían tirar todo a la basura, se amaban y ambos lo sabían.

-Sam, no pueden dejar todo esto por algo que ni siquiera iba dicho hacia ustedes – Murmuró Carly.

Sam la miró pero sin expresión alguna mientras comía algo de jamón y solo se limitó a escucharla aunque no quisiera…

-Digo, ustedes si tuvieron sus problemas… Y los tienen pero… - Carly no pudo terminar porque Sam levanto su mano como señal de que se detuviera, la verdad no quería escuchar más, no se sentía de humor para hablar.

-No quiero saber nada más Carls. – interrumpió Sam.

Se sentía cansada y había pasado mucho en ese día, no quería saber más. Solo quería terminar algo de ese jamón e irse a dormir…

-Me siento cansada, en todo el sentido de la palabra – continuo Sam… - ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? No quiero ir a casa y tener que ver la cara de mi madre y mucho menos verla en bikini – preguntó esperanzada, de verdad no quería ver a su madre en bikini. Era perturbador.

-Claro Sam… Es lo mejor, necesitas tranquilizarte… – contestó Carly asintiendo. Era lo menos que podía hacer ahora; dejarla quedar en su departamento.

-Gracias. – musitó Sam.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Carly. Carly no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos y su situación. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que hacerlos ver que estaban equivocados y que se amaban, pero primero necesitaba hablar con Freddie…

* * *

Al día siguiente, fue un martirio para Carly, no quería ir a la escuela quería quedarse ahí consolando a su amiga, pero esta le exigió que fuera que ella estaría bien. Entendía que quería estar sola pero aun así era Sam no se sabía que esperar de ella a veces y menos cuando estaba de mal humor.

Cuando estaba en los casilleros Gibby se acercó y le preguntó si algo le pasaba ya que había estado distraída en las clases y él lo había notado. Carly no tuvo más que otra que contarle lo que había pasado y además... bueno... era Gibby él era de esos que no entendían esa clase de situaciones… ¿O sí?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Gibby pensativo, al parecer quería ayudar de algún modo

Sam había dejado de maltratarlo, no del todo pero se limitaba y él no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de ver a Sam y Freddie juntos.

-No lo sé…- contestó Carly guardando algunos libros en su casillero.

En eso iba pasando Freddie que se dirigía a su casillero, que no se veía mejor que Sam y estaba tratando de evitar a todo el mundo, en especial a Carly porque sabía que ella lo cuestionaría y no se sentía de humor para nada ni para nadie.

-¡Freddie! – Lo llamó Carly al verlo. El suspiró y se volteo sobre sus tobillos hacia ella –Tengo que hablar contigo – ordenó. Lo que temió ahora pasaba, ella lo sabía todo.

No pudo ni siquiera responder por que Carly ya lo estaba halando del brazo a un cuarto de los conserjes. Carly notó como se veía, mal, tenía círculos alrededor de sus ojos y lucían hinchados, sintió alivio al saber que al menos él también se sentía tan mal como Sam. Ambos sufrían ¡¿Es qué no se daban cuenta de cómo se veían?!

-Freddie, necesitamos hablar… -empezó Carly. –Lo siento por lo que dije, aunque ni si quiera fuera dirigido hacia ustedes… - Dijo todo rápidamente y sin rodeos para que él no la interrumpiera.

-No es tu culpa Carly… aunque tienes razón, ella y yo estábamos forzando esa relación. –respondió Freddie resignado bajando la mirada.

-¡Claro que la tengo! - Freddie la miró confundido - Pero no respecto a ustedes, Jenna estaba loca ¿No viste como estaba tratando a Spencer?... Con ustedes es diferente, Sam y tú se aman. – sentenció. Era verdad se amaban y estaban muy equivocados al terminar esa la relación - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Preguntó Carly, con un tono de desesperación – Solo mírate tienes ojeras y te ves horrible –Freddie la fulminó con la mirada - Tu y Sam, sí, tienen una conexión que nadie podrán entender, ni siquiera yo que los conozco de toda la vida; es una conexión única, Freddie. Después de tanto tiempo torturándote ella al fin admitió que amaba al alguien… que te amaba a ti y tu le correspondiste. No tienen por qué importarle lo que los demás digan o hagan para separarlos ¡Ni siquiera lo que diga la Señora Benson o yo! Ya son bastante grandecitos y pueden resolver sus problemas juntos y si pudieron resolver el hecho de que ella cambiara tu aplicación al campamento NERD o el hecho de que tú no sacaras los jamones de tu pantalón a tiempo en la prisión, pueden resolver cualquier diferencia Freddie. Sí, siempre habrá miedos, obstáculos y diferencias pero ustedes dos se aman profundamente y lo sabes… solo tienen que resolver sus diferencias - Terminó con una leve sonrisa – Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen… -

Y con ese discurso, Carly salió del cuarto del conserje dejando a un Freddie confundido y desconcertado, no sabía que hacer. Era irónico que Carly los ayudara después de lo que dijo, aunque no haya sido intencionalmente hacia ellos.

Por otro lado Carly fue a su casa, le llevo un licuado a Sam para ver si así se animaba, cuando entro al departamento solo vio a Spencer sentado mirando 'Celebridades bajo el agua'. La verdad es que ni ella se sentía de humor, solo se sentía totalmente culpable y solo tenía la esperanza de que Freddie y Sam se dieran cuenta de su error y volvieran a estar juntos.

-¿Carly?... Llevo hablándote como un estúpido hace como unos 5 minutos… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Spencer preocupado.

Carly no dio más, solo explotó. -¡SAM Y FREDDIE TERMINARON POR MI CULPA, POR MI BOCOTA Y SIENTO QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA! Me siento horrible, Spencer – chilló.

-Oye… Cálmate... Yo... – sugirió Spencer. Oh, oh Gran error.

-¡NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA QUE SE CALME! ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO? – interrumpió Carly, gritando desesperada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho - ¡TODO ES TU CULPA POR SALIR CON ESA TAL JENNA! –

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jenna y yo en todo esto? – Preguntó Spencer sientiéndose herido, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Porque anoche que les dije que forzaban su relación, Sam y Freddie me escucharon y por lo que sé terminaron después de eso! – le contó. –Aunque sé que algo me ocultan… - Dijo más para sí misma que para Spencer.

-¿Por que terminarían? Ellos se aman - Afirmó Spencer - Además no tiene nada que ver con lo que pensó entre Jenna y yo. -

-Claro, porque Jenna esta loca - sentenció Carly.

-¡Hey! Ella no está loca, es linda. - Carly lo miro amenazante - Esta bien... esta algo loca...- Carly arqueo una ceja.- ¡Esta bien, está totalmente loca! Tratandome como un niño... -admitió Spencer.

-Eres como un niño Spencer - Afirmo Carly con una sonrisa. El solo la miro enojado.

-Solo... No sé...habla con ellos… - Sugirió estúpidamente. Carly lo miro enfurecida.

-¡Wow! Como no se me pudo ocurrir antes – Dijo Carly destilando sarcasmo. Spencer no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

-Lo que quiero decir es que hables con Freddie… se directa… -

-Ya lo hice – interrumpió Carly – No sirve de nada. –

-Sí, sirve, creo. Entonces habla con Sam, no dejes que te evada el tema solo sé directa que te cuente su versión de la historia y dile lo mismo que lo hayas dicho a Freddie. Hazla razonar… ellos se darán cuenta de que tan equivocados estaban… - Carly arqueo una ceja… ¿Su hermano Spencer (con una vida amorosa peor que la de un friki) había dicho eso?

Spencer tenía razon, ella tenia que hacerlos reaccionar. Esto era estúpido pero entendible, todos tienen miedo a amar y ofrecerle su corazón, sentimientos y tiempo a alguien. Sam tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para Freddie y que el simplemente la dejara por ser tan ruda y Freddie tenía miedo de ser demasiado ñoño para Sam y que ella se aburriera y lo dejara, pero la realidad era que ambos encajaban perfectamente y solo tenían que estar juntos.

Carly subió a su habitación a ver a Sam y darle su licuado, pero tenía miedo de como la pudiera encontrar. Y asi fue... Cuando entro, Sam estaba dormida en la cama de Carly con algunos pañuelos regados por el piso, había llorado y eso le dolía a Carly. Ver a Sam así era tan nuevo, pero tan doloroso. La hacía sentir aún más culpable.

Movió a Sam para despertarla, tenían que hablar y tenía que parar su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, ella no lo merecía después de todo…

-Sam… - susurró Carly – Tenemos que hablar… - La rubia abrió los ojos; los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar. Carly se le estrujó el corazón y solo se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Carls? – Pregunto con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Sam, perdón por lo que dije –Dijo Carly rápidamente y empezó a llorar se sentía extremadamente culpable – Perdón si les llego a ustedes como una indirecta, aunque no fuera la intención. – Carly sollozó.

Sam la abrazó. –Está bien Carls, no es tu culpa… Tú tenías razón en lo que dijiste. – Afirmó Sam en tono triste… - Es lo correcto… -

-¡No Sam! No es lo correcto ¿Qué no lo entienden? Ni siquiera iba dirigido a ustedes, era para esa loca. Ustedes se aman y lo saben, mira... -Carly cerro los ojos y suspiró - Te diré lo que le dije a Freddie… ustedes tienen una conexión única que nadie más entenderá pero que como dije es única. Y no importa que hagan para separarlos siempre habrá obstáculos y diferencias de por medio. Pero ambos deben entender que se aman y son conscientes de esos y lo pueden solucionar...– terminó desesperada. ¡Por qué sus amigos no abrían los ojos de una vez y se daban cuenta de lo estúpidos que estaban siendo! –

\- Hay algo más… - Declaro Sam de repente con la mirada baja. -¿Recuerdas que prometimos contarnos todo? ¿Qué no habría más secretos? – preguntó Sam y Carly solo asintió mirándola con curiosidad. – Anoche después de decidir terminar… -Sam suspiró, se sentía avergonzada de no haberle contado a Carly la noche anterior, no sabía cómo hacerlo. – Terminamos… Haciéndolo… en el elevador – confesó Sam con la mirada baja.

Carly abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su confesión y después se echó a reír _"¡Así que por eso se 'averió' el elevador! ¡Descarados!"_. Sam solo la miro confundida ante su reacción.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Sam con frustración.

-Nada… Anoche pensé que el elevador se había averiado, pensé de todo menos eso – Comentó Carly dejando de reír. ¡Quien veía a ese par! ¿Y aun así quieren echar todo a la basura? No los iba a dejar...

Sam se sonrojó ante su comentario.

-No sé lo que pasó, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, pero fue lindo… - susurró la rubia aún sonrojada.

-¡No quiero detalles, gracias! – Dijo rápidamente. Igual Sam no pensaba dárselos - Pero Sam, con más razón no deben terminar su relación. Ya dieron ese gran paso en el momento menos esperado y aun así sabes que esa conexión es aún más grande ahora y seguirá creciendo. Solo arriésguense, Freddie es un nerd pero es un buen chico y mereces arriesgarte a amar, a amarlo a él… solo necesitan admitir sus diferencias y arreglarlas.

Sam la miró fijamente, su amiga tenía razón no podía quedarse toda la vida llorando por Freddie, esa no era Sam Puckett. Tenía que al menos concluir esa relación como debió de hacerlo la noche anterior, antes de dejarse llevar… tenía que decirle a Freddie todo lo que sentía así no lo volviera ver jamás; no podía esconderse toda la vida.

De pronto se escucharon gritos en la sala y ambas se miraron fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Los gritos cada vez se acercaban más a la habitación de Carly.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! – Grito Freddie entrando a la habitación de Carly acercándose a las chicas –Spencer me dijo que estaban aquí… - Se disculpó ante las miradas de las chicas por su gran entrada.

Sam se maldijo en ese momento, estaba hecha un desastre, su pelo, su cara y aun lleva su pijama, también había un montón de pañuelos esparcidos por la habitación de Carly; evidencia de que estaba sufriendo al igual que Freddie. Él se sintió un completo idiota, se sintió culpable, no debió dejarla ir en ningún momento y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado en el elevador.

-Sam, bebé… Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Freddie, fue todo lo que pudo decir al verla, su rostro mostraba desesperación. Carly al escucharlo y ver su expresión sonrió, el sí razonó, escuchó lo que ella le dijo en el cuarto del conserje y solo esperaba que Sam razonara también.

Freddie parecía sincero y desesperado.

-Perdóname por ser un estúpido y dejarte ir, Carly tiene razón –Freddie le dio una mirada a Carly, como de agradecimiento – Nuestra conexión es única y no podemos tirar a la basura estos días de relación por algo que ni siquiera iba dicho para nosotros, pero que de todos modos nos sirvió para darnos cuenta que no importa las diferencias, juntos podemos luchar contra ellas. Fui un estúpido Sam, perdóname, no te dejare ir así, no otra vez, y mucho menos después de… - Se detuvo Freddie sonrojado, no quería decir nada imprudente aunque Sam sabía a qué se refería y Carly también porque se sonrojó y se sintió un estorbo en ese momento -Sería el error más grande de nuestras vidas, sé que podemos con esto… - Terminó el con un tono de esperanza, solo rezaba para que ella aceptaraolvidar esto y volver con él. Él la amaba y estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Sam solo estaba arrodillada en la cama de Carly viéndolo fijamente. Carly miraba la escena encantada parada al final de la cama. Sam no podía rechazarlo ella sabía muy bien que le correspondía a Freddie.

-Freddie… Yo… Tengo miedo – musitó Sam sonrojada bajando la mirada.

-Yo también tengo miedo, Sam – admitió el castaño. –Pero no sabremos si no nos arriesgamos, si no arreglamos nuestras diferencias, además no tengo ni la menor intención de hacerte daño Sam ¡Jamás! y Carly queda de testigo – Señaló a Carly, que en ese momento se sintió como una violinista; sobraba en ese momento, pero Sam la miro pidiéndole con los ojos que se quedara ahí siendo testigo de lo que Freddie decía y prometía. –Por favor perdóname… cosita – sonrió Freddie esperanzado y Sam sonrió de vuelta asintiendo levemente.

El no pudo más, no le importó si Carly estaba ahí o fuera quien fuera, solo se acercó y tomo las mejillas de Sam para después acortar la distancia y besarla con amor… ¡Dios! La amaba y no la dejaría ir de nuevo, no después de que ella lo besara en el encierro declarandosele, no después de que se encerrara en un manicomio por él, no después de que hiciera justicia por su cuenta llenando el carro de un maestro con abejas, no después de que defendiera su relación pegándole a Gibby por decirle a su madre que ellos salían, no después de lo que paso en el elevador la noche anterior, y mucho menos no la dejaría después de haberle dicho 'Te amo'. Ella lo era todo, era su Sam, única, y el haría lo que fuera por tenerla ahí a su lado.

Se separó de ella lentamente -Seré más anormal por ti, si es necesario… – susurró Freddie en sus labios aun tomándola de las mejillas, haciéndola recordar su conversación en el elevador antes de su ruptura. No la dejó responder solo la volvió a besar lentamente y Sam solo correspondió dando todo lo que pudiera dar en ese beso. Lo amaba, jamás se había sentido así por alguien…

Carly sonreía al verlos y quería gritar de emoción, era tan tierno ver a sus amigos así. Ellos eran perfectos juntos y por nada del mundo debieron separarse. Todos tienen diferencias y las pueden solucionar si en realidad se aman y ellos lo hacían.

La puerta se abrió y Carly se giró para ver a su hermano entrar con Gibby. Escogieron un mal momento para interrumpir... Pensó.

-Chicos, Gibby está aquí – informó Spencer, pero al ver la escena aulló de felicidad - ¡Au! ¡SI! Sam y Freddie se reconciliaron ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó como un niño emocionado

Los aludidos se separaron, rompiendo su burbuja personal y se giraron para verlo, mientras Freddie abrazaba a Sam por la cintura. Ellos le sonrieron a Spencer algo avergonzados y solo se limitaron a asentir

\- Spencer… - amenazó Carly, no era el momento para sus imprudentes comentarios. –Deberías irte…

Spencer no le hizo caso y solo atrajo a su hermanita hacia Freddie y Sam y los abrazó y Gibby se unió a ellos… El cuadro perfecto.

Después de separarse Spencer preguntó:

-¿Quién quiere Tacos de Espagueti para celebrar? – Preguntó emocionado.

-¡YO! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Entonces Vamos! –Dijo Spencer, saliendo de la habitación con Gibby y Carly.

\- Te amo, Sam – susurró Freddie sinceramente, Cuando todos ya se habían marchado a la cocina.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió – También te amo, Fredduccini – contestó y lo volvió a besar suavemente.

Ya no lo dejaría ir… no señor… él era su complemento y ella el de él… Se amaban y no cometerían el mismo error… lucharían por sus obstáculos, arreglarían sus problemas y diferencias. Pero nadie los iba a separar…

Porque amarse era la mejor conexión que tenían.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Soy nueva y bueno no podía esperar mas, pero espero tener reviews y follows para esta historia.**_

_**Voy a empezar una nueva historia, una adaptación de un libro que se llama 'El túnel' De Ernesto Sabato. Para los que leyeron y se saben el final dejenme decirles y asegurarles que la historia tendrá una segunda parte y un giro que no se esperaran, será escrito por mi que desde hace tiempo tengo una idea. Habra Seddie, lo prometo. **_

_**2 reviews o más y empiezo a subir la adaptación...**_

_**Gracias! Nos leemos pronto! **_


End file.
